World 4-2 (Super Mario Bros.)
World 4-2 is the second level of World 4 for the game Super Mario Bros. and its remakes Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Layout Just like World 1-2, the player begins above ground and walks into a pipe leading underground. Once underground, the player will immediately encounter two gaps, which must be crossed with careful jumping. Ahead is formation of Brick Blocks, with the right-most block containing a power-up. Beneath it are three coins. Crossing the Brick Block platform are three Little Goombas and by striking the fourth Brick Block from the right, the player will gain a coin. Next up are three sets of ? Blocks. The one in the center of three Brick Blocks contains another power-up. A larger gap is placed right here, with a downward moving lift. On the next stretch of land are four Hidden Blocks that contains coins and can help the player reach a beanstalk in the left Brick Block above. This will lead to the Warp Zone area, which featured several big mushroom platforms with coins on them, followed by a set of stairs that lead to the Warp Pipes. From here, the player can either choose to go to World 6, World 7, and World 8. Back on the regular path, following the Hidden Blocks and beanstalk are four pipes, three of which contain Piranha Plants. The third pipe leads into a secret underground area, where the player can collect some coins. In between the first two is a Koopa Troopa underneath two Brick Blocks, the right one containing a coin. In between the next second and third pipe is a Buzzy Beetle and two more Brick Blocks, the right one containing a Starman. Another Buzzy Beetle is found between the last two pipes, with a single Brick Block above. Up ahead are two Koopa Troopas and a small formation of solid blocks, followed by two gaps, with a pipe containing a Piranha Plant in between. Just past the second formation of stone blocks are more vertically moving lifts, followed by a short piece of land with three rows of Brick Blocks above. The middle block in the center row contains a power-up. Just past this are more lifts, followed by three more pipes. The two on the far right contain Piranha Plants, plus there is a single Koopa Troopa in between the first two. Next up is a small stretch of land, with a Buzzy Beetle walking down a short stone staircase, followed by more vertically moving lifts. Further towards the end is another stretch of land with two Koopa Troopas and a long line of Brick Blocks above, with the left-most block containing a power-up, and the top section lined with ten coins. Just past this is a short stone staircase and a tall pipe, with a Buzzy Beetle walking in between. Following the pipe is a short gap and a pipe that leads back above ground. The player will emerge from a pipe containing a Piranha Plant. The flagpole lies just on the other side of the large staircase. Challenges in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe In Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, there are five Red Coins and a hidden Yoshi Egg to collect. The player will also obtain a medal based on their score. The target score for this level is 33000. Red Coin locations * Red Coin #1 is located on the narrow platform at the beginning of the level. * Red Coin #2 is located inside the Brick Block following the pipe leading to the secret area. * Red Coin #3 is located inside the Brick Block right underneath the power-up between the two lifts. * Red Coin #4 is located above the vertical lifts moving downwards, following the small stairs with the Buzzy Beetle. * Red Coin #5 is located to the right of the pipe, before the one leading to the end of the course. Yoshi Egg location * The Yoshi Egg is found inside a Hidden Block left of the pipe coming before the one that leads back to the overworld. Level map SMB World 4-2 NES level map.png Navigation Category:Levels Category:Levels in Super Mario Bros.